Navid Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 Jun 2016
09:00:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sass 09:00:20 CHAT StarmanW: sssssssssssssssaaasyyy 09:00:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Okay lets try this one more time 09:00:20 CHAT Navid 1600: !c="same"block Robotic Rose Quartz duration: 66666666 09:00:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !log 09:00:22 CBOT PearlescentBot: Logging... 09:00:24 CBOT PearlescentBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 09:00:25 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOOO 09:00:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: YAS IT WORK 09:00:26 CHAT MarshMelon: YAY 09:00:27 CHAT Navid 1600: HEL P 09:00:30 CHAT Navid 1600: WAIT ORBYN 09:00:33 CHAT MarshMelon: I wanna kick someone 09:00:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ye? 09:00:33 CHAT Navid 1600: WE BOTHAHVE BOITS 09:00:33 CHAT MarshMelon: rip 09:00:35 CHAT Navid 1600: KICK IT 09:00:37 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOOOL 09:00:37 CHAT StarmanW: ORBYNNN 09:00:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aaa 09:00:42 CHAT Navid 1600: ROBYN STOP 09:00:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me ed 09:00:51 CHAT StarmanW: wuut 09:00:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ded 09:00:53 CHAT StarmanW: !log 09:00:53 CBOT PearlescentBot: Logging... 09:00:55 CBOT PearlescentBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 09:00:56 CHAT Navid 1600: Star let's do the ban on both Robyn and her bot 09:00:59 CHAT Navid 1600: FOREVER GONE 09:00:59 CHAT StarmanW: MHMHMHMHM 09:01:03 CHAT MarshMelon: !kick PearlescentBot 09:01:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: aaaaa 09:01:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me rip 09:01:06 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOL 09:01:06 CHAT Navid 1600: Also Melon too 09:01:08 CHAT StarmanW: OOOHHHHYEEE 09:01:09 CHAT MarshMelon: wat 09:01:11 CHAT MarshMelon: WHAT DID I DO 09:01:13 CHAT MarshMelon: Y U HATE ME 09:01:14 CHAT StarmanW: BAN STARMANW TOO ! 09:01:18 CHAT MarshMelon: YESSSSS 09:01:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Let's kick Navid too 09:01:22 CHAT Navid 1600: BAN NAVID 1600 09:01:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: YEAH! 09:01:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: xD 09:01:25 CHAT StarmanW: BAN ALLL !!!! 09:01:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: XD 09:01:27 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: ok im ded 09:01:28 CHAT MarshMelon: !Kick Navid 1600 09:01:28 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: by 09:01:29 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: e 09:01:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Kill everyone 09:01:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ 09:01:32 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: a 09:01:32 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: aaa 09:01:33 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: a 09:01:33 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: a 09:01:34 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: aa 09:01:35 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: aa 09:01:36 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: a 09:01:36 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: a 09:01:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol 09:01:37 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: a 09:01:37 CHAT MarshMelon: !kick Robotic Rose Quart 09:01:38 CHAT MarshMelon: BYEEEEEEE 09:01:39 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: lmao bye 09:01:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lmao bai 09:01:48 CHAT Navid 1600: SHES GONE GIRL 09:01:51 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOOL 09:01:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !logs 09:01:55 CHAT MarshMelon: !log 09:01:55 CBOT PearlescentBot: Logging... 09:01:56 CHAT MarshMelon: yay 09:01:57 CBOT PearlescentBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 45 messages logged. 09:01:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lmao fail 09:02:14 CHAT MarshMelon: !kick 09:02:17 CHAT MarshMelon: but whoooooo 09:02:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wonder why it didn't work 09:02:19 CHAT MarshMelon: kick whoooo 09:02:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !hello 09:02:25 CHAT MarshMelon: !test 09:02:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wow i suck at this 09:02:28 CHAT MarshMelon: !meme 09:02:30 CHAT Navid 1600: seek 09:02:30 CHAT MarshMelon: !satan 09:02:35 CHAT MarshMelon: !seekhelp 09:02:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Kek 09:02:42 CHAT MarshMelon: !admin css is ugly 09:02:42 CHAT MarshMelon: rip 09:02:44 CHAT Navid 1600: Get hel p 09:02:56 CHAT StarmanW: sEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK HALPPP BOOOOOOIIi 09:02:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Moooed 09:03:00 CHAT MarshMelon: moooooooooooo 09:03:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: BLEASE 09:03:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (moo) 09:03:15 CHAT MarshMelon: (navid) 09:03:16 CHAT MarshMelon: shit 09:03:16 CBOT PearlescentBot: MarshMelon, please don't swear! 09:03:20 CHAT MarshMelon: SORRRRYYYYYYY 09:03:21 CHAT MarshMelon: IM SORRY 09:03:22 CHAT MarshMelon: IIIII 09:03:23 CHAT StarmanW: HOOO 09:03:24 CHAT MarshMelon: SORRY 09:03:25 CHAT MarshMelon: SORRY 09:03:26 CHAT MarshMelon: SORRY 09:03:27 CHAT StarmanW: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:03:30 CHAT MarshMelon: IM SORRY 09:03:31 CHAT MarshMelon: SORRY 09:03:32 CHAT MarshMelon: SORRY 09:03:32 CHAT Navid 1600: oMG 09:03:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Good bot 09:03:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me pats bot head 09:03:39 CHAT Navid 1600: MARSHMELON PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR! 09:03:39 CBOT PearlescentBot: /me bot puurs 09:03:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: xD 09:03:42 CHAT MarshMelon: IM SOWWYYYYYY 09:03:43 CHAT StarmanW: sheyyyy 09:03:45 CHAT Navid 1600: MELON 09:03:49 CHAT Navid 1600: YOU DID A BAD 09:03:52 CHAT MarshMelon: IM SOWWWWYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 09:03:54 CHAT Navid 1600: IM DEM OITNG YU 09:03:55 CBOT PearlescentBot: Logging... 09:03:56 CHAT Navid 1600: BANS 09:03:56 CHAT MarshMelon: NOOOOOOOOOOO 09:03:57 CHAT MarshMelon: NAVID 09:03:57 CBOT PearlescentBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 47 messages logged. 09:04:00 CHAT MarshMelon: PUH LEASE 09:04:02 CHAT Navid 1600: bYE BYE 09:04:02 CHAT MarshMelon: DONT DEMOTE ME 09:04:05 CHAT MarshMelon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:04:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Killlll 09:04:07 CHAT MarshMelon: NAVID 09:04:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Die die die die die die die! 09:04:18 CHAT MarshMelon: !donut 09:04:20 CHAT MarshMelon: awwwwwww 09:04:26 CHAT Navid 1600: no 09:04:27 CHAT MarshMelon: !Seen Robyn Grayson 09:04:29 CHAT Navid 1600: NOoT NOOT 09:04:29 CHAT MarshMelon: awwwwww 09:04:32 CHAT MarshMelon: PINGU 09:04:35 CHAT StarmanW: test 09:04:36 CHAT Navid 1600: pengu 09:04:36 CHAT StarmanW: shit 09:04:37 CBOT PearlescentBot: StarmanW, please don't swear! 09:04:37 CHAT MarshMelon: !seen OpalBot 09:04:39 CHAT MarshMelon: STAR 09:04:39 CHAT StarmanW: om 09:04:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol 09:04:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That work 09:04:44 CHAT Navid 1600: GG 09:04:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: fuck 09:04:46 CBOT PearlescentBot: Robyn Grayson, please don't swear! 09:04:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yay bruh it work 09:04:51 CHAT MarshMelon: bitch 09:04:51 CBOT PearlescentBot: MarshMelon, please don't swear! 09:04:52 CHAT StarmanW: [[]] 09:04:52 CHAT MarshMelon: yay 09:04:54 CHAT MarshMelon: 09:04:55 CHAT MarshMelon: 09:04:56 CHAT MarshMelon: 09:04:56 CHAT MarshMelon: 09:04:56 CHAT Navid 1600: Oh nice 09:04:58 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 09:04:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wow theres notifications too 09:04:59 CHAT StarmanW: shey 09:05:01 CHAT MarshMelon: nice bot 09:05:02 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL YEAH 09:05:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: guys, swear alot 09:05:08 CHAT Navid 1600: HOLY CONFIRMED 09:05:11 CHAT StarmanW: links doesnt work : OO 09:05:17 CHAT Navid 1600: HOLOGRAPHIC PE ARL PELASE DO NO TS WER 09:05:17 CBOT PearlescentBot: Navid 1600, please don't abuse caps! 09:05:18 CHAT StarmanW: sdasda 09:05:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Noice 09:05:24 CHAT Navid 1600: ROBYN STOP 09:05:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :0 09:05:29 CHAT Navid 1600: Remove that rule 09:05:29 CHAT StarmanW: JDFHKJSDHFKSJ DFHKSDHF KSJDH FJKLSFHJK SHF SDKJFHJKSD 09:05:30 CHAT Navid 1600: pl s 09:05:33 CHAT StarmanW: o 09:05:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O kie 09:05:35 CHAT MarshMelon: KSDFG GF G DFA D FH FG DFA HAAFD H ADFH DH DH D 09:05:35 CBOT PearlescentBot: MarshMelon, please don't abuse caps! 09:05:36 CHAT MarshMelon: FDHDFHA DH DFHDFH 09:05:37 CHAT MarshMelon: NO 09:05:41 CHAT MarshMelon: YOU'RE NOT MY MUM 09:05:42 CHAT Navid 1600: HOL O GRAPH IC PE ARL PLE ASE DO NOT S WEAR RR 09:05:42 CBOT PearlescentBot: Navid 1600, please don't abuse caps! 09:05:44 CHAT StarmanW: I AM STAR A B C D S S 09:05:45 CHAT MarshMelon: GH SGFN BF GHN BS DB DG NG N GB DG NFG 09:05:46 CBOT PearlescentBot: MarshMelon, please don't abuse caps! 09:05:48 CHAT Navid 1600: seek heLP 09:05:48 CHAT MarshMelon: NO 09:05:51 CHAT MarshMelon: YOU'RE NOT MY MUM 09:05:52 CHAT MarshMelon: GHGF 09:05:52 CHAT MarshMelon: SJ 09:05:52 CHAT MarshMelon: JFG 09:05:52 CHAT StarmanW: whaaa why I dont get caps aaa 09:05:53 CHAT MarshMelon: H 09:05:53 CHAT MarshMelon: HS 09:05:53 CHAT MarshMelon: G H 09:05:53 CHAT MarshMelon: HG H GH 09:05:54 CHAT MarshMelon: GHS 09:05:56 CHAT Navid 1600: sTOP 09:05:58 CHAT MarshMelon: G RHH HDF HF HDF H FDH FD H HA DF HH FGHF 09:05:58 CBOT PearlescentBot: MarshMelon, please don't abuse caps! 09:06:01 CHAT Navid 1600: IM SNORTING 09:06:01 CHAT MarshMelon: n o 09:06:02 CHAT StarmanW: II II II II II II II II 09:06:02 CBOT PearlescentBot: StarmanW, please don't abuse caps! 09:06:04 CHAT StarmanW: yey 09:06:04 CHAT MarshMelon: FDHDGHGHFDKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 09:06:10 CHAT Navid 1600: g et HELP 09:06:12 CHAT MarshMelon: DFHGH R F G FDH FD H DFH DF HF H FDH DF H DF ABFD HG DH DF HB F HGER FG ER DRF 09:06:12 CBOT PearlescentBot: MarshMelon, please don't abuse caps! 09:06:14 CHAT MarshMelon: NOOOOOO 09:06:15 CHAT StarmanW: shit 09:06:15 CBOT PearlescentBot: StarmanW, please don't swear! 09:06:18 CHAT Navid 1600: ROBYN PLEASE 09:06:20 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOOOOOOOOOO 09:06:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O 09:06:21 CHAT StarmanW: mhmm 09:06:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm trying 09:06:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: aa 09:06:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !off 09:06:27 CBOT PearlescentBot: Shutting down... 09:06:27 CHAT MarshMelon: b i tch 09:06:29 CHAT MarshMelon: HAHAHAH 09:06:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Bai 09:06:32 CHAT Navid 1600: Bai 09:06:33 CHAT MarshMelon: cant get me bot 09:06:35 CHAT MarshMelon: b a i 09:06:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !shh 09:06:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ded' 09:06:48 CHAT MarshMelon: !hush bby 09:07:13 CHAT Navid 1600: seek 09:07:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o 09:07:18 CHAT MarshMelon: YOU DONT GOTTA GO TO WORK WORK WORK WORK LET ME DO THE WORK WORK WORK WORK 09:07:19 CBOT PearlescentBot: MarshMelon, please don't abuse caps! 09:07:21 CHAT MarshMelon: n o 09:07:29 CHAT StarmanW: fdg 09:07:31 CHAT Navid 1600: he said mi haffi work work work work 09:07:35 CHAT MarshMelon: TWERK 09:07:37 CHAT Navid 1600: aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 09:07:37 CBOT PearlescentBot: Navid 1600, please don't stretch text! 09:07:43 CHAT Navid 1600: seek emdical help 09:07:44 CHAT StarmanW: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 09:07:46 CHAT MarshMelon: !off 09:07:47 CBOT PearlescentBot: ... 09:07:47 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 09:07:50 CHAT MarshMelon: .. 09:07:51 CBOT PearlescentBot: Didn't I turn it off 09:07:52 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 09:07:55 CHAT MarshMelon: You did 09:07:56 CHAT MarshMelon: but 09:07:59 CHAT MarshMelon: it was still on 09:07:59 CHAT MarshMelon: rip 09:08:05 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOL 09:08:06 CHAT Navid 1600: wh 09:08:08 CHAT Navid 1600: kICK IT 09:08:22 CHAT MarshMelon: SHOULD I 09:08:23 CHAT Navid 1600: tHIS BO TI ISNAUGHTY 09:08:23 CBOT PearlescentBot: lol 09:08:24 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOMMMMMMM 09:08:30 CBOT PearlescentBot: I'm all powerful 09:08:39 CHAT MarshMelon: gyaaaal bai 09:08:40 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 09:08:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !off 09:08:47 CBOT PearlescentBot: ... 09:08:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lmao 09:08:53 CHAT MarshMelon: rip 09:09:14 CHAT Navid 1600: "Navid Wikia was a mistake" CHAT -- Navid 1600, founder of Navid Wikia 09:09:19 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOOOOOOOO 09:09:21 CHAT MarshMelon: IMA MAKE 09:09:24 CHAT MarshMelon: A MELON WIKIA 09:09:25 CHAT MarshMelon: YUSSSSSSSS 09:09:32 CHAT Navid 1600: NO 09:09:34 CHAT Navid 1600: NO P E 09:09:41 CHAT MarshMelon: YUSSSSSSSSSSSS 09:09:44 CHAT Navid 1600: EN GOUH 09:10:00 CHAT Navid 1600: ~ MarshMelon has been kicked out of Navid's Castle for not mooing ~ 09:10:00 CHAT MarshMelon: n e v e r 09:10:03 CHAT MarshMelon: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:10:04 CHAT Navid 1600: YOU GOTTA MOO YU SILLY 09:11:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o m 09:11:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I think !seen works now 09:11:21 CHAT MarshMelon: "You were lost, but now you're found" ~ Jesus 09:11:27 CHAT Navid 1600: !seen same 09:11:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !seen MarshMelon 09:11:32 CHAT MarshMelon: !seen Navid 1600 09:11:34 CHAT MarshMelon: o rip 09:11:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Noop still ded 09:11:37 CHAT MarshMelon: WAIT 09:11:38 CHAT MarshMelon: IS SHE OFF 09:11:40 CHAT Navid 1600: !seek 09:11:41 CHAT MarshMelon: !on 09:11:41 CBOT PearlescentBot: Booting up! 09:11:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ye 09:11:47 CHAT MarshMelon: !seen Navid 1600 09:11:47 CBOT PearlescentBot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 09:11:49 CHAT MarshMelon: lol 09:11:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ya 09:11:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: s 09:11:56 CHAT MarshMelon: !donut 09:11:56 CBOT PearlescentBot: big◯/big 09:11:58 CHAT MarshMelon: !meme 09:11:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: BOI 09:12:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !hello 09:12:06 CBOT PearlescentBot: Hello there Robyn Grayson! 09:12:07 CHAT MarshMelon: y u s s s 09:12:07 CHAT Navid 1600: i 09:12:07 CHAT Navid 1600: nice 09:12:10 CHAT MarshMelon: !hello 09:12:10 CBOT PearlescentBot: Hello there MarshMelon! 09:12:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yay 09:12:21 CHAT Navid 1600: TESTING THE CAPS FOR THE WARNING THING 09:12:21 CBOT PearlescentBot: Navid 1600, please don't abuse caps! 09:12:26 CHAT Navid 1600: Robyn pls 09:12:29 CHAT MarshMelon: Robyn can you like program it to say "Hey bby" When I say !hello 09:12:31 CHAT Navid 1600: That's annoying 09:12:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sure 09:12:34 CHAT Navid 1600: NO mELON 09:12:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gimme a sec 09:12:37 CHAT Navid 1600: NO MELON 09:12:40 CHAT Navid 1600: NO MELON 09:12:42 CHAT MarshMelon: PUH LEASE 09:12:43 CHAT MarshMelon: ROBYN 09:12:44 CHAT Navid 1600: NO ME LON 09:13:08 CHAT MarshMelon: lol yeah 09:13:09 CHAT MarshMelon: lmao 09:13:17 CHAT Navid 1600: its annoying 09:13:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ye doing it 09:13:40 CHAT MarshMelon: y a aa y 09:13:53 CHAT MarshMelon: just add the hey bby thing puh lease Robyn I beg you <3 <3 <3 09:13:59 CHAT Navid 1600: no 09:14:00 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOL 09:14:08 CHAT MarshMelon: ;^) 09:14:18 CHAT Navid 1600: do no t 09:14:41 CHAT MarshMelon: do ye s 09:14:52 CHAT Navid 1600: ok bye 09:14:56 CHAT MarshMelon: NO NAVID 09:14:58 CHAT MarshMelon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 09:16:42 CHAT Navid 1600: Im banning yu 09:17:12 CHAT MarshMelon: N Y O O O 09:18:04 CHAT Navid 1600: b y e by e 09:19:07 CHAT Navid 1600: IM SNORTING 09:19:17 CHAT MarshMelon: STAR PUH LEASE 09:19:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: om 09:19:26 CHAT StarmanW: BOOO CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT I 09:19:26 CBOT PearlescentBot: StarmanW, please don't flood! 09:19:29 CHAT MarshMelon: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT oop 09:19:30 CBOT PearlescentBot: MarshMelon, please don't flood! 09:19:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: WELP 09:19:42 CHAT MarshMelon: !hello 09:19:42 CBOT PearlescentBot: Hello there MarshMelon! 09:19:42 CHAT Navid 1600: Seek h elp 09:19:45 CHAT MarshMelon: NOOOOOOOOOOO 09:19:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: CFGVHBJNMKL,HBNJKML,BHNJKML,CFGVHBJKL;FG HJKL 09:19:46 CHAT Navid 1600: (seekhelP) 09:19:46 CHAT StarmanW: WUUT I DIDNT KNOW DORU GOT THE FLOOD THING 09:19:48 CHAT Navid 1600: bigWHAT 09:19:53 CHAT StarmanW: F CHAT F CHAT F CHAT F CHAT F CHAT F 09:19:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I was tryna caps message for test 09:20:00 CHAT MarshMelon: Pearl can you like call me bby 09:20:02 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOL 09:20:06 CHAT Navid 1600: bigTHERE IS NO SeEK EH LP 09:20:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wait I haven't saved it lol 09:20:18 CHAT MarshMelon: rip 09:20:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Okay, should work now, 09:20:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Purge chat 09:21:02 CHAT MarshMelon: !hello 09:21:02 CBOT PearlescentBot: Hello there MarshMelon! 09:21:04 CHAT MarshMelon: boi 09:21:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I said purge lol 09:21:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !leave 09:42:11 CHAT MarshMelon: OK 09:42:12 CHAT StarmanW: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM 09:42:12 CHAT MarshMelon: WAT 09:42:12 CHAT Navid 1600: sOPHIE STOP 09:42:13 CHAT MarshMelon: SSSSSS 09:42:14 CHAT MarshMelon: STAHP 09:42:19 CHAT StarmanW: BAN BAN BOT 09:43:01 CHAT Navid 1600: Robyn can I kick your bot :) 09:43:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sure :) 09:43:10 CHAT MarshMelon: NO CAN I 09:43:11 CHAT MarshMelon: PLEASE 09:43:18 CHAT MarshMelon: actually 09:44:09 CHAT Sophiedp: now the last thing it sees is melon saying NO CAN I CHAT PLEASE CHAT actually 09:44:25 CBOT PolarbearBot: Logging... 09:44:27 CBOT PolarbearBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 09:44:32 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOOL 09:44:50 CHAT Sophiedp: tfw you chat bot doesn't see half of whats said in chat 09:44:59 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOL 09:45:07 CHAT MarshMelon: !log 09:45:07 CBOT PolarbearBot: Logging... 09:45:08 CBOT PolarbearBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 09:45:09 CHAT MarshMelon: hmmmm 09:45:10 CHAT MarshMelon: o 09:45:11 CHAT MarshMelon: nice 09:45:23 CHAT Sophiedp: also I have to say commands as self commands because my bot doesn't listen to me... 09:45:24 CHAT Navid 1600: seek help 09:45:31 CHAT Sophiedp: but it listens to everyone else 09:45:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 09:45:59 CHAT MarshMelon: same 09:46:06 CHAT StarmanW: since everyone is bot party.....big WHY NOT ? : ))))))) /big my bot doesnt have the JS btw 09:46:13 CHAT Navid 1600: OM YES 09:46:20 CHAT Starkillerbot: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII LMAOO 09:46:27 CHAT Navid 1600: OOOOOOOOOMG 09:46:34 CHAT Starkillerbot: DABBBBBBBBBBBBS 09:47:00 CHAT PearlescentBot: BLEASE 09:47:09 CHAT PearlescentBot: Tfw this chat more active than SU 09:47:14 CHAT Sophiedp: !mods 09:47:18 CHAT MarshMelon: h i 09:47:19 CHAT MarshMelon: it's me 09:47:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yea 09:47:21 CHAT MarshMelon: got pinged 09:47:22 CHAT Sophiedp: who did that ping? 09:47:22 CHAT MarshMelon: rip 09:47:26 CHAT Navid 1600: same 09:47:33 CHAT MarshMelon: OK WHEN DID 09:47:37 CHAT MarshMelon: STARKILLERBOT COME ON 09:47:38 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 09:48:12 CHAT MarshMelon: WTAF 09:48:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: MELOON DO !HI 09:48:15 CHAT MarshMelon: !hi 09:48:18 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: ROBYN IM GETTING PINGED 09:48:19 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: STO P 09:48:21 CHAT MarshMelon: SSSSSSSS 09:48:22 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 09:48:26 CHAT MarshMelon: !Hi 09:48:32 CBOT PolarbearBot: Enabling swear checking! 09:48:36 CHAT MarshMelon: WORK YOU LITTLE F UCKER 09:48:38 CHAT Sophiedp: that might be why 09:48:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !hi 09:48:43 CHAT PearlescentBot: Sup bitch. 09:48:43 CBOT PolarbearBot: PearlescentBot, please don't swear! 09:49:14 CHAT Navid 1600: THIS IS A COMMAND 09:49:16 CHAT MarshMelon: !hi 09:49:16 CHAT Sophiedp: also my bot is just a cmod 09:49:23 CHAT Sophiedp: so it can't kick mods 09:49:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: nav, !hi 09:49:32 CHAT Sophiedp: !hi 09:49:46 CHAT MarshMelon: !hi 09:49:47 CHAT PearlescentBot: Hey bby <3 09:49:48 CHAT MarshMelon: yay 09:49:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: it work 09:49:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yay 09:50:04 CHAT PearlescentBot: Hai there PearlescentBot! 09:50:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: navie navie navie 09:50:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: do !hi 09:50:23 CHAT Navid 1600: no. 09:50:28 CHAT PearlescentBot: Come on 09:50:36 CHAT Navid 1600: no. 09:50:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: it's not a swear I swear 09:51:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You ain't gonna like it tho 09:51:55 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: h 09:51:59 CHAT Navid 1600: h 09:52:02 CHAT MarshMelon: same 09:52:03 CBOT PolarbearBot: Logging... 09:52:04 CBOT PolarbearBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 60 messages logged. 09:57:25 CHAT Sophiedp: well then 09:57:27 CHAT Navid 1600: Stop Robotic Rose Quartz 09:57:32 CHAT Navid 1600: I am not Robotic Rose Quartz now 09:57:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm Rose Quartz now 09:57:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: xD 09:57:46 CBOT PearlescentBot: Bai 09:57:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hmm 09:57:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !off 09:57:55 CHAT PolarbearBot: Shutting down... 09:57:55 CBOT PearlescentBot: rip 09:58:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 09:58:08 CHAT PolarbearBot: Booting up! 09:58:09 CBOT PearlescentBot: Lazy rn but okay! 09:58:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Welp that works 09:59:18 CHAT Navid 1600: o 09:59:21 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: o 09:59:26 CHAT Sophiedp: is star here? 09:59:27 CHAT Navid 1600: o 09:59:29 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: o 09:59:42 CHAT Sophiedp: !restart 10:02:08 CHAT Sophiedp: >buibreaking 10:02:29 CHAT Navid 1600: w/e 10:02:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Okay, I modded my bot, it shouldn't interfere with your bots now 10:02:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !onpearl 10:02:36 CBOT PearlescentBot: On already chick! 10:02:37 CHAT Sophiedp: I doubt that they are done breaking stuff... 10:02:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sweet 10:02:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !offpearl 10:02:42 CBOT PearlescentBot: Bai 10:03:04 CHAT StarmanW: rip 10:03:05 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: PolarbearBot you suck 10:03:12 CHAT StarmanW: eww 10:03:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !refresh 10:09:32 CHAT Navid 1600: Aight can we all leave now 10:09:43 CHAT Navid 1600: I have to go rip 10:09:50 CBOT PearlescentBot: Oh sure 10:09:51 CBOT PearlescentBot: o/ 10:09:54 CHAT Navid 1600: S o o n 10:02:03 CHAT Navid 1600: ^ 10:02:05 CHAT Sophiedp: >always broke 10:02:17 CHAT Sophiedp: >buibreaking 10:02:38 CHAT Navid 1600: w/e 10:02:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Okay, I modded my bot, it shouldn't interfere with your bots now 10:02:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !onpearl 10:02:45 CHAT PearlescentBot: On already chick! 10:02:46 CHAT Sophiedp: I doubt that they are done breaking stuff... 10:02:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sweet 10:02:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !offpearl 10:02:51 CHAT PearlescentBot: Bai 10:03:12 CHAT StarmanW: rip 10:03:14 CHAT Robotic Rose Quartz: PolarbearBot you suck 10:03:21 CHAT StarmanW: eww 10:03:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !refresh 10:03:36 CHAT PearlescentBot: Logging... 10:03:40 CBOT PolarbearBot: (lenny) 10:03:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Okay, it won't interfere with any of your bots now 10:03:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: xD 10:05:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: My bot doesn't haev you on userlist 10:05:24 CHAT Sophiedp: sdon't you just love it when bots don't listen to you 10:05:33 CHAT Sophiedp: but my bot should still reply... 10:05:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ssame 10:05:40 CHAT PearlescentBot: Hai there PearlescentBot! 10:06:04 CHAT Navid 1600: h 10:06:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: test 10:07:05 CHAT PearlescentBot: Welp apparently, I can 10:07:11 CHAT PearlescentBot: t have 3 chats on 10:07:13 CHAT PearlescentBot: it'll break 10:09:40 CHAT Navid 1600: Aight can we all leave now 10:09:52 CHAT Navid 1600: I have to go rip 10:09:59 CHAT PearlescentBot: Oh sure 10:10:00 CHAT PearlescentBot: o/ 10:10:02 CHAT Navid 1600: S o o n 10:10:12 CHAT Navid 1600: I'mma leave last tho :^) 10:10:13 CBOT PolarbearBot: Logging... 10:10:14 CBOT PolarbearBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 34 messages logged. 10:10:16 CHAT PearlescentBot: O 10:10:23 CHAT PearlescentBot: Dang I wanna leave last 10:10:24 CHAT PearlescentBot: ;) 10:10:50 CHAT PearlescentBot: Okay whatevs 10:10:54 CHAT PearlescentBot: Goodbye, PearlescentBot. Don't be gone for long. :( 10:11:06 CHAT Navid 1600: kicks 10:11:07 CHAT Sophiedp: robyn, do you care if I add your bot to the chat.css and common.css and site staff? 10:44:27 CBOT PearlescentBot: test 10:44:29 CBOT PearlescentBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 10:44:34 CBOT PearlescentBot: Hai there PearlescentBot! 17:11:00 CBOT PearlescentBot: o bot flag 17:11:05 CBOT PearlescentBot: Hai there PearlescentBot! 17:11:09 CBOT PearlescentBot: All logs] - Today] 17:11:48 CBOT PearlescentBot: Goodbye, PearlescentBot. Don't be gone for long. :( 17:12:04 CBOT PearlescentBot: test 2016 04 23